Midgard
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam, Janet and Cassie have a girls night out but the night changes Sam's life forever.
1. Midgard

Title: Midgard  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: The girls night out turns into a night that Sam will never forget.  
  
Author's Note: Well here is my newest song fic:) The song doesn't actually appear in this chapter but in the next. And I hope this quenches Rachael's need for my song fics;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate SG-1 universe, just barrowing for entertainment purposes.  
  
-------------  
  
"*I can't believe that I'm going to go though with this*." Sam sighed as she watched herself in the mirror.   
  
"Geez Sam aren't you ready yet?" Cassandra Fraiser asked as she walked into her mother's bedroom.  
  
"Yeah Sam." Janet Fraiser said mocking her daughter as she followed the young brunette into her own bedroom.  
  
"Well *sorry*." Sam said sarcastically as she turned away from her own image, or at least what had once looked like her image. The Sam that was now reflected in the mirror had her hair gelled in all directions, dark eyeliner with lighter eye shadow and an odd shimmer lip gloss.   
  
"Well are we all done? I want to get there early." Cassie complained as she urged the adults out of the room.  
  
"Now how did you find this place?" Sam asked as she followed her goddaughter down the stairs.   
  
"It's all anyone talks about in my calculus class." Cassie answered.  
  
"You mean your college class?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah." Cassie replied.  
  
"With the college-aged students?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes but I'm seventeen and the admittance age is seventeen because no alcohol is served." Cassie explained with the roll of her eyes.  
  
Sam exchanged a glance with Janet who shrugged at her friend, "Let's go and get it over with."  
  
-------------  
  
About a half hour later Sam, Janet and Cassie pulled up in the parking lot of a small club, the outside held a large sign that read "King's Rock". The parking lot was small, abnormally so until Cassie explained, "There's a limit of people, looks like we may have just made it."  
  
Sam and Janet followed Cassie to the door; just inside sat a rather large bald man who currently was checking Cassie's ID. Janet pulled out her ID but the man waved her on without looking, glancing closely at Sam's, which was actually her military ID because she didn't like flashing her drivers license around.  
  
Cassie quickly found them a booth in a back corner, giving them a good view of the place and of the three men at the table in front of them.  
  
A waiter came by to take their drink order who, by Sam's guess, probably took college classes and worked here for money. Cassie ordered an orange soda while both Janet and Sam went for a plain old soda.  
  
Sam was glancing around the small club, thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere when suddenly a thick accent cut into her concentration, "Excuse me but would one of you beautiful sheilas happen to know the time? Me and me blokes forgot our watches."   
  
Sam looked over to the source of the voice. He was one of the men sitting at the table in front of theirs; he sported shoulder length blond hair and glittering green eyes. Janet and Cassie both reached for their cell phones but since Sam was the only one who had grabbed a watch, she won, "It's seven o' five."  
  
"Thank you. The show starts in a few minutes." He grinned.  
  
"What show?" Janet asked slightly nervous.   
  
"Oh, there's open mic night," Cassie explained.  
  
"Oh dear God," Janet said already rubbing her temples.   
  
"But that's only on Tuesdays, no tonight the house band is playing, apparently the lead singer is fantastic, not to mention attractive."  
  
"Oh be still my heart." Sam joked as she sipped her drink.  
  
Just then a man appeared on stage, pulling woops and yells from the audience. "Okay people okay, calm down. Now I can tell that some of you have been here before so I won't delay it any longer, King's Rock is proud to present Midgard!"   
  
Sam could feel her muscles tighten, but caught herself and made them relax, "That's sort of strange."  
  
Janet gave a grim nod of her head as she awaited the arrival of this "attractive" lead singer. Just then the houselights dimmed and the stage lights came on. The band came on stage and the lead singer stepped forward.  
  
"Oh my God." Janet and Cassie said in unison, eyeing the singer.  
  
Cassie's source was right, he was attractive, tall with strong facial features and beautiful cheekbones. He was wearing tight fitted jeans that he could pull off *very* well and a matching black shirt. His hair was cropped short, slightly stuck out in places and looked as though it was dyed white in sections because he seemed too young to have naturally white hair. Even from across the room, Sam could see the brown orbs that he would call his eyes. His look was pulled together by a thin eyebrow scar right across his left brow.  
  
"It's Jack." Sam breathed.   
  
-------------  
  
After Thought: So? What did you think? Let me know my reviewing! Please? I already have chapter two done but I won't post it unless I think people want to know the next part. 


	2. Midgard The Date

Title: Midgard II  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: A girls night out turns into a night that Sam will never forget.  
  
Author's Note: Well here is the next part (after massive feedback!) This time the song appears and I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate SG-1 universe, just barrowing for entertainment purposes. I also don't own "I Found Love (When I Found You)" by the Kenny Wayne Shepard Band. I do own the plot and the ideas of Jack's other songs.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sam could feel her body instantly draw in a sharp breath, "It's Jack."  
  
"Well I think Sam agrees with the idea that the lead singer is attractive." Janet grinned but Sam didn't even hear her, she was too caught up in Jack. She caught herself grinning as he adjusted his guitar in much the same fashion as he did his P-90.  
  
Jack walked up to the microphone and grinned, "Hey guys I was thinking of starting tonight out with a new song, how does that sound?" The club erupted in people agreeing.   
  
"Well alright then. This song as some of you out there may know is dedicated to a certain woman in my life. Its called "I found love (When I found you)"." Jack explained and after a moment the band started playing, just a piano at first but suddenly Jack's guitar and the drummer started up.  
  
"I found love when I found you  
  
When I look in your eyes, I know it's true  
  
My life was lonely, broken and blue  
  
Then I found love, when I found you..."  
  
Sam couldn't believe her ears. Jack's voice seemed to deepen a little and gain a rustic sound that Sam could nearly feel as his vocal cords reverberated.   
  
"Once in a lifetime, that's how it feels  
  
Something so good, so damn good  
  
How can it be real?   
  
Girl, when you touch me, yeah  
  
You touch me through and through, yes you do  
  
I know I found love when I found you..."  
  
Sam noticed that Jack seemed to know what he was doing, like he had been doing it a long time. "*Well I did find that guitar in his home that time on one of my first visits, but he said he didn't play anymore*."  
  
"Girl you've got all of me  
  
And I want you to know  
  
There's nothin' in this crazy ol' world  
  
Could make me wanna let go..."  
  
It was something in Jack's voice right before he hit his guitar solo that made Sam remember their mission with Anise's bracelets and how he couldn't leave her, "*Oh my God, I'm the woman*."  
  
" 'Cause I found love when I found you  
  
Every time I look into your eyes, I know its true  
  
Girl, when you touch me  
  
You touch me through and through   
  
I know I found love, when I found you."  
  
The club erupted in applause but Jack humbly waved his hands at them, "Okay enough new stuff, what you say about an oldie?" this earned him more applause. And when he hit a few cords on his guitar the crowd when wild, while Sam and her company remained quiet.  
  
Sam listened intently as Jack sang of an unreachable love and how it was slowly killing him in "Air Force Blues", of the loss of a "brother" to an unnecessary war that wasn't even his in "Your Time Is Now" and of being able to do what he wanted without facing consequences in "Window Of Opportunity" before busting out a few covers.  
  
"Wow, Jack's really good." Cassie said as she sipped down her third soda.  
  
"Yeah." Sam agreed, never taking her eyes off of Jack.  
  
"I want to go and dance." Cassie said eyeing some of the guys near the dance floor.  
  
"No!" Sam and Janet cried at the same time, both for different reasons.  
  
"You can't, Jack will see you and we'll be caught." Sam said from across the table.  
  
"Yeah," Janet added hesitantly, "What she said."  
  
"Please Cassie." Sam pleaded.  
  
"Geez the things I do for your love." Cassie sighed as she slouched into the booth.  
  
Sam was lost to time, focusing completely on Jack when suddenly she came out of her trance, "Well people I hoped you liked the show, we're here every week on rotating days but we're here. Thanks for being such a great crowd."  
  
Jack and the band waved and a few bowed before disappearing offstage.  
  
"Oh wow," Janet murmured, drawing Sam's attention over to her.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's almost nine." Janet answered.  
  
"Aw come on Mom, we don't have to go home yet do we?" Cassie begged.  
  
"No, we don't." Sam grinned, "I need a breath of fresh air, be right back." And with that Sam slid from the small booth and disappeared out the door.  
  
--------------------  
  
Outside, Sam scanned the parking lot, trying to eye Jack's ever noticeable truck but it wasn't parked anywhere. She walked around the side of the building and found a single parking space in the back near the access door with an all too familiar black pickup parked in it.  
  
"*What am I doing out here? This is so stupid*." Sam headed back to the front door when she heard the back door open.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call with what day I'm free tomorrow okay? Great job tonight guys. See ya."   
  
Suddenly Sam froze in place and in a split second she turned on her heels and headed back to Jack's truck, her body suddenly on autopilot.  
  
"Can I get an autograph?" Sam smiled as she leaned on the side of the building, slightly startling Jack, who was in the middle of putting his guitar into the cabin.  
  
After a brief and fleeting moment where sheer panic blew across his features, Jack grinned, "Got a piece of paper?"  
  
"No actually." Sam said walking over.  
  
"Well then I'll admit, you're the first woman who's asked me to sign her body." Jack said.  
  
It was Sam's turn to have a moment of fear sweep over her face before she widened her grin, "You probably say that to all of the girls."  
  
"Only the ones I've written songs about." Jack answered.  
  
"Yeah and how many is that?" Sam asked.  
  
With a slight twinkle in his eye he gave her a lopsided grin, "Just one."  
  
"What do you think about going out for a drink?" Sam asked quite suddenly.   
  
"Sounds great." Jack grinned.  
  
"Do you mind if you give me a ride? I kinda came with a group." Sam asked.  
  
"Only if you buy the beer." Jack answered.  
  
"Okay. See you in the front in about a minute?" Sam asked.  
  
"You got it." Jack grinned as Sam headed back to the front of the club.  
  
"*Did I just make a date with Jack while I was sober? Boy am I in for it*."  
  
--------------------  
  
After Thought: Did you like this part? I'm working on a part three but I'm not going to post it unless I get feedback...that is if people like it. Please review! 


	3. Midgard The Song

Title: Midgard III  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: "Divide and Conquer" Season 4 (Mentioned)  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: The girls night out turns into a night that Sam will never forget.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long but I needed to type it! Please see the after thought for more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate SG-1 universe, just barrowing for entertainment purposes. I do own the plot and Sam's song.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sam could feel her body tighten as she took in a sharp breath, "*I'm alone with Jack in his truck, on the way to a "date" that I invited him out on, be still my heart*."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked glancing over towards Sam.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Sam grinned at him and the cab fell into silence again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Jack pulled into one of the few remaining parking spots in front of O'Malley's and he and Sam jumped out of the cab. The pair headed into the bar.  
  
"Hey Nick, can you send over two beers? Thanks." Sam asked the bartender as Jack headed straight for the last remaining booth in his favorite corner. He and Sam small talked until their beers arrived, "*Okay I'll just ask him now...okay ask already*!"   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked adverting her gaze.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone." Jack answered.  
  
"But you told me that you didn't play." Sam said, now finding the courage to look him in the eye.  
  
"I didn't. For a long time music was a grim reminder of everything that had happened in my life. Until you asked me about the guitar." Jack explained.   
  
"How did that have anything to do with your playing?" Sam asked, taking a few sips of her beer.  
  
"You helped me realize that I had a life after Charlie. I had you." Jack said as he and Sam locked eyes, then realizing what he said, he elaborated, "And Teal'c and Danny and Jonas too."  
  
"Of course." Sam agreed feeling suddenly flushed.  
  
"The reason why I never told anyone was because my songs are kinda expressive, I admit to having feelings that I shouldn't be having if you know what I mean." Jack said after a sip of his beer.  
  
"Yeah, I think I understood the secret meaning behind "Air Force Blues"." Sam answered with a small grin.   
  
"You must be quite talented because that's a hard one." Jack said jokingly and he and Sam shared a moment.  
  
"*So he does still have feelings for me*." With the thought a sudden wave of guilt washed over her, "*I need someway of letting him know that I still feel the same way. Damn, where's a Zartarc test when you need one*?"  
  
"I wish I could be expressive in that manner, but I'm not good at it." Sam admitted as she drank more of her beer.  
  
"You not being good at something? Get out of town." Jack said with a shake of his head.  
  
"It's just, all of the poetry I tried to write growing up and the few songs I attempted were horrible. They seemed forced if that makes any sense." Sam explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, that's why you have to find something that you're really passionate about, something you feel so deeply that you can't even pretend that you can deny it anymore and use it as your muse." Jack said.  
  
Again Sam found her face flushing and she had only finished about half of her beer, "*It's no use, I try and change the subject but it just keeps coming back to us*."   
  
Just then Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Once in the palm of his hand Sam could hear the small communication device hum, it was on silent mode.  
  
"Aw it's Daniel. I'll be back in a minute." Jack said excusing himself.  
  
Sam quickly rummaged though her purse and found the item that she was searching for, a pen. Grabbing a napkin she quickly began scribbling out what was racing though her mind. She finished and folded it just as Jack returned back to the table.  
  
"Sorry about that." Jack apologized as he returned to his seat and his beer. "Danny wanted to ask if I wanted to meet him at O'Malley's."  
  
Sam held Jack's gaze, understanding what that meant, either she could stay or choose to get home. Quickly checking her watch she was half surprised to find it reading nine forty-five. "*Do I stay or do I go*?"   
  
"I might as well go home, I'm supposed to be on base for SG-10's return tomorrow so I should really get some rest." Sam shrugged.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Jack said grabbing his jacket and waiting for Sam to join him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Jack pulled up in front of Sam's house in less than ten minutes and turned the ignition off, allowing silence to fill the cab of the truck.  
  
"Well..." Jack finally said.  
  
"Well..." Sam said quite quickly after him. "I really loved the show."  
  
"Why don't I let you know the next time we're playing and you can come down, I can give you a backstage tour, though there isn't much of a backstage but..." Jack just kept talking.  
  
"That sounds really great." Sam nodded.  
  
"Maybe I can give you a lesson in song writing too." Jack grinned.  
  
"Sounds terrific." Sam grinned back. "I guess I should let you get back, Daniel's probably waiting."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, thanks for the drink." Jack acknowledged.   
  
"No problem. See you tomorrow then. Night." Sam said her goodbyes as she grabbed the handle of the door and gave it a tug, but nothing happened, "Um..."  
  
"Damn door, keeps getting stuck. I'll get it." Jack said sliding out of the truck and heading around to open Sam's door from the outside. Sam saw her chance to pull the note filled napkin out of her pocket and put it on Jack's seat. Her door opened and Jack bowed, "Madame."   
  
Sam let out a small laugh as she climbed down and out of the truck, "Thank you and goodnight *again*."   
  
"Night." Jack grinned as Sam walked up the small walkway. He waved at her as she opened her door and after she closed it he headed back to his side of the car. Climbing into the drivers seat he noticed a small white paper napkin out of place on his black leather seats. Grabbing it, he flicked on the overhead light and allowed his eyes to focus.  
  
You've told me your story and now it's time for mine  
  
All I know is I first started living when I saw your eyes  
  
That fateful day not so long ago   
  
That feels like forever because you're not mind to hold  
  
Every breath I have, you take  
  
You're the cause for every smile I make  
  
And when all this is said and done  
  
With the victory finally won  
  
I'm going to be with you  
  
Nothing in existence will keep us  
  
From sharing our love that's so pure and so true  
  
'Cuz this may sound cliché baby  
  
But you got me and I got you  
  
Jack grinned as the next line read "repeat chorus twice", before pulling his eyes away to look at Sam's house. He knew that it was true, one day, perhaps in the not so distant future; they would finally be together in all of the ways that they had yearned for since they fell in love. Being husband and wife would just be the tip of the iceberg. He reluctantly started the truck and with one more glance at his future wife's home he whispered, "Told you there isn't anything you can't do."  
  
And with that, Jack drove away.  
  
--------------------------  
  
After Thought: Well folks that was the FINAL part! That's right I don't have anymore planned but if you want more just ask me! If I get enough feedback wanting another part I'll write it. You can even throw in some ideas if you want; so far, in my mind I see the fourth taking place at a wedding (hint, hint) so please review! 


End file.
